


The new lifestyle

by Bellarke_obesessedx



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Zombie au romance Bellarke war pain love angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:22:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22024768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellarke_obesessedx/pseuds/Bellarke_obesessedx
Summary: This is our survival story on my paradise, our troubles, scares, wars that we’ve had to face, a life I wouldn’t trade anything for. My train of thoughts interrupted as a warm, muscular body slides in behind me, two strong arms wrap around my midsection, two long muscular legs curve around me and a strong jaw nuzzles my neck wrapped in my bellamys arms, this our story, this is home.
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin, Emori/John Murphy (The 100), Jasper Jordan/Maya Vie, Octavia Blake/Lincoln
Kudos: 6





	The new lifestyle

Clarke POV

Some would call my camp paradise, home, a safe zone and I guess it is but nothing good comes easy. I don’t even remember what easy is anymore, I barely remember what life was like before the virus started. One day I was graduating college coming home for the first time, celebrating having dinner with my family and the next my mother comes rushing in after work at the hospital, panicking, covered in blood and packing our stuff telling us we need to leave. 

At first I didn’t understand, until I looked out the door and everything went from peaceful to chaotic, car accidents, neighbours screaming running from what we now know as zombies, military trucks driving in and out telling everyone to pack the essentials and head towards Chicago where a safe camp and the military is based.

My brother Lincoln, dad, mum and I packed our stuff and we started on our new journey. Never returning to our home ever again, never looking back and our life took a drastic turn, instead of worrying about getting a job or where to go for drinks on the weekend we were killing, robbing, raiding supplies, always moving from camp to camp, surviving, that’s all life is now making sure we live to see the next day.

After awhile camps were being over run, our military numbers going down, more and more people started to turn, people grew hungry and desperate and it just became a game of survival of the fittest we all quickly realised its best to travel in small numbers.

That’s how it was for a long time, my family and I we spent our days travelling, never staying in one spot for too long, hunting, killing zombies and desperate people a constant game of cat and mouse kill or be killed, the zombies were the least of our worries it was now our own kind turning against each other easy choice, you or me.

Again my life changed rapidly the day I lost my family another major change. We were raiding a corner store, I was on watch out outside when I was attacked by a group of teens 5 on 1 they knocked me out threw me down the hill behind the store and when I woke up all groggy, i made my way up to the store, clearly the place was over run as the 5 teens that attacked me were now bleeding out on the floor, my family nowhere to be found happy they got away and was about to make my way out, when I heard rustling and movement out back in the fridge department so I took my blade out and ducked behind the desk and in the process due to my groggy state knocked over a shelf of expired cookies. With all the noise I made, it alerted whatever it was in the fridge to come for me today so grateful I made my presence known as they are now 2 of the most important people in my life the Blake siblings. 

Not knowing if I can trust them I pulled out my gun and pointed it at them before they could attack me. Two against one we all had guns, they were clearly more steady with one than myself, I didn’t like my chances none of us us said anything but we used this time to analyse each other. The girl, octavia, was beautiful about the same size as me long brown hair and petite but it was her bright green eyes that put me at ease, they were kind no sign of panic in them but mostly curious. It was the tall man, Bellamy, clearly a relative dark brown curls olive skin, dark brown eyes, handsome, he put me on edge the most, standing in front of the girl in a protective manner eyes and body language full of distrust he looked ready to pounce, but again no panic. Liking what I saw I lowered my gun to the table to show I was no threat and tried to remain strong when all the adrenaline was rushing out of me I grew faint and didn’t have the energy to stand and collapsed on my knees suddenly remembering I still have a knife in my side and hit my head when I was attacked. Knowing I was about to lose consciousness I tried to weakly communicate with the pair,  
“please, I promise you I’m no threat, my family and I passed through here earlier, I was on lookout and these guys here attacked me and knocked me out and here I am, take what you need and leave me be.” I bet them barely able to keep my eyes open and leaning heavily on the table still on my knees.

They finally lower the weapons as I drop completely on the floor. As I’m about to pass out, absolutely heartbroken I let out an anguished sob as I look to my left on the floor is my father ripped open, bled out on the floor and the last thing I remember before I let the blackness consume me is is the strange mans arms wrapped around me trying to pull me off my dead father.

The next time I woke up I was laying by a fire toasty warm my head and side bandaged up, laying across the the two beautiful strangers.

I started my new journey with them hoping and praying the rest of my family are safe out there somewhere. 

It took sometime on all parties for us to really trust each other and learn each other’s places in our little pack but after awhile we all depended on each other, Octavia quickly being the sister I never had and Bellamy the greatest boyfriend in the world. 

Granted we hated each other at the start always fighting over control getting heated up over nothing, now I couldn’t imagine my life without him by my side. It was just the three of us for a year travelling, killing, raiding and surviving and after a year our little family grew.

We didn’t trust any people and chose to avoid any run ins, Bellamy had to drag me away kicking and screaming a few times, desperate to find my family I learnt the hard way. 

I thought I saw my brother and mum in an old run- down supermarket so when Bellamy and Octavia went to sleep not long after, I left to find them, alone and it turns out it was a sick couple that captured humans, tortured and ate them. After 3 days of torture Bellamy and Octavia saved me again and barged in guns raised and killed them. 

It took me a long time to physically and mentally recover. Having the scars to remind me of my stupidity so I stopped looking for my family and started taking care of the family I had already. 

Over time we met a few stragglers that soon became part of our pack, Raven, Finn, wick, Murphy, Emori, Monty, jasper, Harper, miller & maya. 

Surprise! I fell pregnant and we decided we were sick of constantly being on the move so we set some roots down and found an old rundown retirement village, cleaned it out and slowly build a compound for us all. I carried my baby for nine months barely coping with an overprotective Bellamy and family constantly on my case. My little family found every pregnancy book they could find on there raids, team that up with my medical knowledge from college and a slowly growing compound the wall almost done we all got excited. I ended up miscarrying and almost died myself but cockroaches are hard to kill.

That was three years ago now I’m sitting around a fire eating roast pig and veggies for dinner waiting for my man to come back from a raid. I look around proud of our set up, we now have a massive wall surrounding a little village with over 300 rooms, two hot springs, a lake that runs around our property, open fields where we’ve built a little doctors clinic and main hall, areas we store food and supplies and fields we use to train only a short walk from the beach. 

Our community grew and we now have over 100 young adults that live here with us. It hasn’t been easy but Bellamy and I do our best to keep every one in line and busy. 

Happy we found a herb tea to drink immediately after any sexual activity acting as a contraception after my fourth miscarriage we finally found a solution to a concerning issue, my heart can no longer handle the pain of losing children and Bellamy grew scared and restless watching me get sicker every time worried I wouldn’t make it. It’s ok though I have over 100 kids now to care for.

This is our survival story on my paradise, our troubles, scares, wars that we’ve had to face, a life I wouldn’t trade anything for. My train of thoughts interrupted as a warm, muscular body slides in behind me, two strong arms wrap around my midsection, two long muscular legs curve around me and a strong jaw nuzzles my neck wrapped in my bellamys arms, this our story, this is home.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys this is the first chapter of my new story.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it, if so don’t forget to share the love, bookmark, kudos spread the word lovelies! Xoxo


End file.
